


Threatening Letters

by klutzy_girl



Category: Baby Daddy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: angst_bingo, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Stalking, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is sending Danny threatening letters and he's worried about himself and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threatening Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Baby Daddy and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Someone had been sending Danny threatening letters for months, and although he had brushed them off at first, now he was starting to get worried. The police and FBI were now involved and his agent had insisted that he hire a bodyguard. Danny was irrationally annoyed by his new bodyguard, even though he was a good guy, and just wanted his life to return to normal. He and Riley couldn’t go on dates alone anymore, which is something they had loved doing before since their relationship was still so new. Hell, Danny was still thrilled that Riley had realized she was in love with him, too. 

Danny didn’t want to even go anywhere with Emma just in case his stalker – and God, that was weird to think about – decided to follow up on the threats. He hoped that never happened, but the thought was keeping him up at night sometimes. He was even considering hired bodyguards for Riley, Ben and Emma, Tucker, and his parents just in case the stalker decided to hurt them in some way. That fear wasn’t going to go away until whoever was doing this was caught. 

Meanwhile, he and Riley had decided to enjoy a night in and order pizza, which they had been craving for a while. “I’m glad we decided to do this. And hey, at least Milo isn’t here right now and won’t bother us.” Milo was a great bodyguard, but Danny needed some space for once.

Riley laughed at her boyfriend. “Don’t be so mean. But yes, it is nice that Milo isn’t shadowing us for once. He gives great fashion advice, though.” Riley had dragged Danny – and by extension, Milo – to the store the other day to pick out some new outfits, and she had come away with great additions to her wardrobe.

He smiled at her and then leaned in for a kiss. The two made out against the counter for a few minutes before the doorbell rang. Danny paid the delivery guy, and then he and Riley dug into the pizza. It was nice for both of them to have a nice, normal night in for the first time in months. 

After the two were done eating and the leftovers were placed in the fridge, they sat down on the couch to just talk. Riley put her feet in Danny’s lap. “I love you, Riles.”

Riley beamed at him. She didn’t think she would ever get tired of hearing those words, as cliché as it was. Danny sent chills down her spine every single time he said it. “I love you, too.” She giggled as Danny moved in for another kiss.

“So, do you wanna watch a movie?” 

She eyed him warily. “As in actually watch a movie or put one on and make out the entire time? I’m game for either.” And that was the truth – She loved just hanging out with Danny and honestly didn’t care how they spent their time, as long as they were together.

They eventually decided on watching a movie and not making out, but that didn’t last long during the second movie. Ben caught them about to have sex on the couch when he and Emma returned home halfway through their mini marathon. Danny and Riley sprung apart rather quickly and made excuses to him, none of which he believed.

Unfortunately, this was the last happy date night Danny and Riley were going to have. The threats kicked up a notch after that, and Danny did end up hiring extra bodyguards for his family and friends. They complained about it at first, but he insisted when he told them how worried he was. He didn’t want to fuck with their safety at all.

Danny’s stress levels had skyrocketed and he had trouble concentrating on games. The coach was furious about this, but completely understood why he wasn’t doing so well. And then Danny found a note in the locker room, which terrified the hell out of him. The earlier notes had been intercepted by other people. The stalker threatened to kill him and his entire family. He handed the note to Milo, who was already calling the FBI, and rushed to the bathroom to throw up his lunch. 

That night, he hit his breaking point and broke down in Riley’s arms. She rubbed his back to calm him down. “I know you’re scared, but the FBI’s going to find this person. I know they will because they aren’t giving up. You need to pull yourself together because you’re only playing right in their hands. And I know you, so don’t even think of trying to break up with me so the stalker won’t go after me. That’s not going to work anyway, so get that thought of your head.” She gave him a nervous smile as he struggled to do exactly what she said and pull himself together. 

Danny had never been this terrified in his life before, and he was suspicious of anyone and everyone. Luckily, he had his friends, family, Milo, and the FBI to calm him down when the fear overwhelmed him. Riley and Bonnie were the best at getting him to stop freaking out, something he very much appreciated.

“We need to go out and drink some time. You’re too tense,” Ben told his brother. He understood why – He was terrified himself – but Danny was constantly on edge and flinched at any loud noise. He had dropped a bottle the other day and Danny had bolted into the room with a baseball bat.

Danny shrugged. “I don’t know. I’d rather just stay in and drink. It’d be much more fun.” He couldn’t wait until the day that he could live his life with the worry and paranoia. The stalker had ruined everything enjoyable for him, and he hated it.

Ben sighed. “Whatever. But as soon as this situation is taken care of, I am taking you and we are getting so drunk we won’t remember the next morning.”

He laughed. “I’m looking forward to that.” And he really was, but he doubted it would happen any time soon, no matter how much he wished it would.

Two days later, something happened that changed their lives forever. Ben never quite forgot that day he promised to take his brother out drinking after the stalker was caught, and this day would be forever seared in his memory.

Riley and Danny were out on a date when Milo collapsed in front of them, his stomach bleeding. He had clearly been shot, and as soon as Riley saw what had happened, she started screaming. Danny pulled his girlfriend close to him and tried to protect her as the assailant – his stalker – strolled up to the two and smirked. “Who the fuck are you?” Danny was trying to be rational, but it was hard to when his bodyguard, somebody he had gotten close to, had been shot.

“I wanted to be alone with you. Don’t you even think about calling 911!” She glared at Riley and pointed her gun at the blonde, unaware that the call had already gone through and the operator was listening in.

“Just please, leave us alone. I don’t have anything you want on me right now. Or we can talk. It’s no big deal. What’s your name?” Danny was desperate to try and calm her down so the situation didn’t escalate any further.

“I’m Natalie, but you already know that. I told you this.” Her grin widened even more, and when Riley went to put pressure on Milo’s room, stopped her by pointing the gun in her face. “I will kill you if you don’t get away from you, bitch.”

Riley let out a sob as Danny pulled her behind him again. “This doesn’t involve her, Natalie. Please let her go.”

“I can’t. She’s in our way. We’re supposed to be happy together! And she’s ruining everything!” She shot the gun in the air, and Riley screamed again. She was trying to keep herself together, but it wasn’t working very well.

The situation escalated rather quickly after that – Natalie pointed a gun at them and prepared to pull the trigger when the police showed up. They started to try and calm her down, but it wasn’t working very well since Natalie was only becoming more and more agitated by the second. Even through her hysterical sobs, Riley tried to intervene and calm the clearly disturbed woman down. Danny made the decision to try and get the gun off her and reluctantly left Riley’s side – At least she was being protected by another officer. He wanted to calm her down any way he could.

And then a shot rang out.


End file.
